1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3D mouse apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus comprising a point light source device which is installed on human hands or fingers and a 3D gesture reading and recognizing device is utilized to calculate, analyze, recognize and output the 3D gestures which include the physical quantities such as 3D position coordinate, displacement, velocity, and acceleration of the point light source device and the moving behavior of human hand, so as to achieve the purpose of 3D mouse apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional mouse, as one of the well known personal computer's peripheral, is manipulated on a 2D plane to achieve the operation of free movement, pressing button, depressing button, single clicking, double clicking, and dragging via the mechanical structure of button and the manipulation of hand and fingers, so as to achieve the purpose of operating a computer. Therefore, the conventional mouse can be treated as a simple 2D gesture recognizing apparatus. However, due to the limitation of performance, the conventional mouse is not able to provide 3D position coordinate and 3D gestures. Therefore, the conventional mouse is no way to satisfy the demand for more complicated software operations which require much and more complicated man-machine interface. Additionally, there is an inevitable drawback that the hands and fingers may suffer from great fatigue caused by a long-time operation of the conventional mouse.